OSS OneShot Stock
by new teen'probie
Summary: Ici, je stockerai toutes mes one-shot... Comique, tragique, songfic, tant que c'est du OS, ça sera là.
1. Las Vegas Parano

Une petite one-shot écrite entre deux cours, bien entendue relue (pour éviter le plus de fautes d'orthographe), sans aucun lien avec ma fic, et que je vous offre en guise de cadeau pour les fêtes.

Mon système de rédaction reste le même : écritre normale pour les dialogue, en _italique_ pour la narration, et en souligné lorsque je retranscris directement les pensées des personnages.

Dislaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucun revenu de la rédaction de mes fics (dommage, mais bon, c'est la vie)

Have fun... Ou pas... Mais comme on est en période de fêtes, le plus beau des présents que vous pourriez me faireserait une petite review.

**

* * *

**

**LAS VEGAS PARANO**

Wow… Ce que je peux être fatigué… Aie, ma tête ! Ça, ça sent la gueule de bois à plein nez. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire la nuit dernière ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de la dernière tournée qu'on nous a payé avant de passer à table. Bon sang, j'ai bu autant que ça ? _Il renifla ses vêtements._ Et je n'ai pas fait que boire, aussi... Eh bien, ça devait être... Elle ! On dirait... Mais oui, c'est... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ce lit ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette chambre ? Ça me rappelle un film, mais lequel ? C'est impossible, je dois rêver...

Hum… Je n'avais pas été aussi mal en point depuis la fois où... Je ne devais pas être bien, hier soir. J'espère qu'ils ne m'auront pas portée jusqu'ici... Et tout cas, cette chambre est magnifique. On se croirait vraiment dans un cinq étoiles. J'ai du toucher la capote… Enfin, si c'est bien comme ça qu'on... Oh ! Lui... Ici... Dans ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mon lit ?

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _Demandèrent-ils au même moment_.

- Toi d'abord ! J'ai parlé la première !

- Honneur aux dames. _Elle le regarda avec insistance._ D'accord, je commence, mais... A vrai dire... Je n'en sais rien, je viens juste de me réveiller. Et toi ?

- Pareil... Comment on en est arrivé à... Je... Fais voir ta main !

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde, c'est...

- Une alliance ? Mais, je ne... Oh, regarde ! Toi aussi, tu...

- Non, c'est impossible, je ne me suis jamais marié, _fit la femme._

- Moi non plus, c'est contre mes principes.

- Attends... Comment se fait-il alors que... _Toc Toc..._ Oui, entrez !

- Service d'étage. J'ai votre commande.

- Une commande ?

- Je vois... Vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de m'avoir donné ça, Mme DiNozzo.

- Tony ! Si tu me dis qu'on est mariés, je te tranche le cou !

- La gorge, Ziva, pas le cou. _Il se tourna vers le serveur, mi-sourire, mi-inquiétude_. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que nous ne nous sommes pas... Elle serait capable de le faire, vous savez ? _Le garçon d'étage rit_. C'est une vraie...

- Une chlorophylle religieuse !

- Une Mante religieuse !

- Je ne vois pas de différence ! La chlorophylle, c'est bien de la menthe, non ?

- La menthe, M-E-N-T-H-E, c'est le goût qu'ont la plupart des chewing-gums. La mante, M-A-N-T-E, c'est l'animal. Tout est dans l'écriture du mot. _Le garçon d'étage éclata de rire. Ziva et Tony le regardèrent de travers, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire sur le moment._

- Je... Tenez. _Il leur tendit un DVD qu'ils regardèrent, abasourdis. Ils se virent alors, elle dans sa magnifique robe turquoise, et lui, dans son très chic costume italien loué pour l'occasion, sous un autel, Abby et McGee leur servant de témoins._

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

- C'est évident, on s'est marié.

- Merci, Ziva... J'avais remarqué.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Et puis, tu ne t'es pas plaint, hier soir !

- Tu veux dire qu'on... Enfin... Qu'on l'a fait ?

- Oh oui, _affirma-t-il, tout sourire._

- Mais je ne m'en souviens même pas. Tu as du me saouler !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Par contre, moi, je m'en souviens, et c'était... Wow ! Wow ! Je n'en...

- Hu-hum... _Elle le regarda intensément, tout en jetant de brefs coups d'œil en direction du garçon d'étage._

- Oh... Ah... Désolé. _Toc toc_. Oui, entrez.

- Félicitations, et bonne année !

- Le bleu !

- Quoi ? Je suis venu vous féliciter !

- Laissez-leur un peu d'intimité, McGee, _sourit Gibbs._

- Oh, bien, patron.

- McGee ?

- Oui, Ziva ?

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il a pu se passer, hier soir ?

- Tu veux dire, avant que vous deux, vous ne...

- Oui, avant que...

- Eh bien... Pas vraiment, non... Il faut dire que j'ai pas mal profité de la soirée, moi aussi.

- Y a-t-il une seule personne qui n'ait pas été saoul comme un tonneau ?

- Comme une barrique... Chérie.

- Tu m'appelle encore une seule fois comme ça, Tony, et...

- Si vous ne vous souvenez pas, en revanche, tout l'hôtel s'en souvient !

- Comment ça, tout l'hôtel ?

- Eh bien, _fit le garçon, un dénommé Charles, penaud_... Hier, vous êtes arrivés en groupe... Tous les quatre, avec un autre homme, plus âgé, et une gothique.

- Abby et Ducky, _raisonna Gibbs_.

- Possible. Toujours est-il que chacun a commencé par payer une tournée... Vous savez, le jour du réveillon, il y a toujours une sorte de frénésie...

- La suite, Charles !

- Oui, monsieur. Bref, après avoir bu un peu, vous êtes allé manger... Puis vous avez fait un pari.

- De boire le plus de tequila ?

- Mais non, de nous marier !

- C'était plutôt en rapport avec l'alcool... C'était à celui qui parviendra à boire le plus de bière en une minute.

- Et qui a gagné ?

- On s'en fiche, Tony !

- Non, le bleu ! Justement, non. C'est mon jeu préféré, si elle a réussi à me battre, ma réputation tombe à l'eau.

- A la bière...

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, ça tombe à la bière, pas à l'eau, on n'a pas bu d'eau.

- "Tomber à l'eau", c'est une expression, Ziva !

- Ah, vous les américains, et vos maudites expressions !

- Laisse-le finir... Pu-puce_._

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus...

- T'appeler chérie.

- Eh bien, pu-puce non plus !

- Chut. Vas-y, petit, la suite.

- Merci, monsieur. Donc, vous avez fini à égalité, vous avez fait une revanche, pour vous partager, et ensuite...

- Ensuite ? Ensuite quoi ?

- Ensuite, vous êtes allé sur la piste de danse, au moment des slows... Et vous, _il se tourna vers Tony, _vous avez crié au micro que votre femme ne serait pas capable de vous épouser.

- On avait parié quoi ?

- 50$, monsieur.

- 50$ ? C'est tout ? Je me suis marié avec lui pour 50 petits dollars ?

- Il faut croire.

- Au moins, j'ai tenu mon pari ! Je veux mes 50$ !

- Comment vous avez pu vous marier en pleine nuit ?

- Parce qu'on est à Las Vegas, McGuignol, et que tout est possible, à Las Vegas...

- Même le pire.

- Las Vegas... Mais oui, c'était évident... Las Vegas Parano !

- Quoi ?

- Las Vegas Parano. Non, ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas ! _Ils hochèrent tous négativement de la tête._ Un journaliste et son avocat partent en virée à Las Vegas, officiellement pour y couvrir un grand évènement, mais en réalité, ils usent et abusent de tout ce qui se fait de légal - ou non - dans la ville. Il leur arrive des choses plutôt... Inattendues.

- Mais... On n'est pas journaliste, ou avocat !

- Je crois que c'était une métaphore, Ziva, enfin... Pour dire que vous avez un peu trop abusé des bonnes - et des mauvaises - choses, _précisa Tim._

- Pas mal, le bleu.

- C'est bien beau, mais comment on va faire, maintenant, pour… Pour divorcer ?

- Ah... Ça, c'est plus dur... Il faut suivre les procédures légales, prendre un avocat, et... Aie, ça fait mal ! _Il venait de se prendre une tape derrière la tête._

- Pas besoin d'avocat !

- D'accord, chérie - _elle le regarda de travers - _pas d'avocat... Et pour les enfants ? On fait comment pour...

- On n'a PAS d'enfant, Tony !

- Qui sait si je ne t'ai pas mise enceinte, cette nuit ?

- Tu... Quoi ?

- Ah, quelle magnifique nuit, sublime, exquise. Je n'avais rien connu de tel depuis...

- DiNozzo !

- Désolé, patron.

- On descend. On s'en va.

- Mais… Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir payer, et...

- Oh, tout sera pris sur le même compte bancaire, _précisa le garçon de chambre._

_- _Comment ça ?

- Hier soir, _fit Charles, se tournant vers Tony, _vous m'avez demandé de tout mettre sur la notre de votre père... Vous avez dit qu'il ne serait sans doute pas ravi, mais qu'après tout, il vous devait bien ça.

- Mon... Père ?

- Oui, votre père. _Il se tourna alors vers l'agent Gibbs._ Vous préférez régler la note ici, où en bas, monsieur ?

- Attendez, je ne suis pas... DINOZZO !

- Patron, je n'y peux rien... Sans doute l'alcool...

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que vous refusez de payer pour tout le monde.

- Non, mais...

- Merci, "papa". _Il le prit dans ses bras, lui arracha subrepticement les clés de la voiture, avant de se rhabiller, ce qu'avait fait Ziva un peu plus tôt._ A tout à l'heure... chérie.

- Arghhh ! "

_Elle se rua alors sur lui, le coursant à travers tous les étages de l'hôtel, une pantoufle à la main. Elle fut bientôt suivie de Gibbs, qui venait de s'apercevoir de la disparition de ses clés._

" ... Et dès qu'on rentre, je demande le divorce ! " _Hurla Ziva._

**THE END.**

* * *

Pour tout savoir du film Las Vegas Parano** : ****.org/wiki/Las_Vegas_Parano**


	2. Entre rêve et réalité

Hello everybody !

Dans l'attente de la suite de ma fic (j'espère la poster le plus vite possible, mais ça va être mort, je pense), pour contenter votre avide soif de lecture, et pour fêter comme il se doit le mois de février tout juste commencé, voici un nouvel OS, écrit il y a... euh... disons, quelques temps.

Je n'ai toujours pas changé mon système d'écriture, cependant, âmes sensibles s'abstenir : eh oui, je m'étais promis de ne jamais tuer un des personnages, mais comme le dit l'adage, "il ne faut jamùais dire fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau".

Du coup, voici pour vous une death fic, que j'ai baptisé "Entre rêve et réalité", parce que... Ben, vous verrez bien en lisant, après tout !

Dislaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun argent de mes écrits.

So, just enjoy... Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit.

**

* * *

**

**Entre rêve et réalité**

" Lâchez cette arme, Charles !

- Sûrement pas... Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment ! "

_Ces falaises, le NCIS les connaissait bien, il y avait eu pas mal de cadavres, dans la région, peu de temps auparavant. L'homme qui tenait une arme s'appelait Charles... Charles Sterling, alias Jumbo. Il s'était évadé de prison deux semaines plus tôt. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, c'était sa vengeance, celle qu'il n'avait pu obtenir, de par la détermination exceptionnelle dont avait fait preuve celle qu'il assistait à l'époque. Quant à l'homme qu'il tenait en joue… C'était son pire ennemi, celui qu'il avait, en vain, tenté d'envoyer en prison... L'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo._

_Tout avait été planifié, depuis son évasion... Le suivre, jour et nuit, sans relâche, puis, dans un moment de faiblesse, d'inattention... Les premières heures d'absence, toute l'équipe avait pensé qu'il devait se remettre d'une nouvelle soirée un peu trop arrosée, mais il aurait dû appeler, dire qu'il ne viendrait pas... Or, il était injoignable, et la règle n°3 stipulait formellement qu'il ne fallait jamais être injoignable. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement..._

" Vous ne vous en tirerez pas, Sterling !

- Je tire, il meurt. Vous tirez, je tire, et il meurt. Dans tous les cas, je gagne, mais pas vous. "

_Tim, Ziva et Jethro avaient tous trois leur arme braquée sur l'homme : dans tous les cas de figure possibles, il ne s'en tirerait pas vivant, mais ce n'était pas ça qui les préoccupait._

_Après 24h sans nouvelles, Gibbs avait donné l'alerte. Il avait surtout retardé ce moment pour Abby, de loin la plus émotive d'eux tous. L'après-midi du lendemain de la disparition de leur agent, ils reçurent un appel... Sterling. Il leur avait demandé d'effacer tout son casier judiciaire, auquel cas, il relâcherait leur ami. Sinon... A ce moment-là, Gibbs avait raccroché : Tim venait de lui donner la position GPS de Sterling, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, au-dessus des falaises. Ce fut la première fois que Gibbs avait autorisé Ziva à conduire._

" On a fait ce que vous aviez demandé, lâchez-le ! _S'exclama Tim._

- T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit faux, McGogo ! _Rétorqua aussitôt Tony._

- Toi, la ferme. Un mot de plus et je te descends, _cracha Charles_. De toute façon, je ne le crois pas. "

_Vroum ! Une voiture arriva, d'où sortirent deux agents, d'une autre agence gouvernementale._

" Super, si même Flasque s'y met, maintenant.

- Vous devriez vous estimer heureux qu'on soit là, DiNozzo.

- Oh, mais je suis si... Flatté. Non, vraiment.

- Le... Prochain... Qui... Bouge... Je... Le... Descend. Compris ? "

_L'homme balbutiait, il commençait à avoir peur. La jeune israélienne avait alors, sans raison apparente, posé son arme à terre, s'approchant doucement de Sterling. _Plutôt moi que lui_, avait-elle pensé, mais... Jumbo sentait que sa fin était proche, que tout était fini et que, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'aurait jamais sa vengeance._

_Pan ! Pan ! _

" Nooon ! "

_La jeune femme se réveilla, le souffle court, la panique l'ayant envahie dans son sommeil depuis bien longtemps. Elle se leva, se rendit dans sa salle de bain, puis se regarda dans son miroir. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, ses joues étaient rouges. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar, toujours le même et, si elle n'en comprenait pas la signification, elle savait que ce n'était jamais bon signe, mais elle se refusait à voir tout médecin. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner, se doucha, s'habilla, puis se rendit au travail._

_Tilt ! Gibbs venait de passer la porte de l'ascenseur, un café à la main, comme chaque matin. Les minutes passèrent, de plus en plus lentement, et Tony n'était toujours pas arrivé._

" Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ?

- Il a sans doute "fait la fête", hier, _s'amusa Tim, _c'était la remise des diplômes à Annapolis. "

Exactement comme dans mon rêve_, pensa soudainement la jeune femme. Elle entreprit alors une recherche sur son PC... Et ce qu'elle craignait arriva. Le criminel dont elle avait rêvé était sorti de prison deux semaines auparavant. Le glas de la fin de journée arriva, et Tony n'était toujours pas arrivé. _Et si...

_La nuit suivante, elle refit le même rêve, encore et toujours cet horrible cauchemar__, hormis le fait que la fiction et la réalité commençaient à se confondre__ : Tony n'avait pas répondu au téléphone de la journée, tout le monde l'avait cru en train de désaouler._

_Le matin arriva. Comme tous les matins depuis des jours, la jeune femme refit les mêmes gestes, mais cette matinée avait un arrière-goût d'angoisse. Pourtant, elle ne croyait pas à tous ces zombies, revenants, oracles, et autres rêves prémonitoires, mais les similitudes entre son rêve et la réalité étaient si troublantes. _Sans doute une coïncidence,_ pensa-t-elle. Mais Gibbs ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, et elle non plus..._

_Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Gibbs reçut un coup de fil, que Tim localisa sans peine. Le suspect se trouvait à quelques kilomètres d'ici, sur ces falaises. Le NCIS arriva, trouva Tony, à quelques millimètres du ravin, pris en joue par le colt de Jumbo, que Gibbs tentait, en vain, de raisonner : l'homme voulait sa vengeance, et il l'obtiendrait, quel qu'en fut le prix à payer. La voiture du FBI arriva... Tony nargua une dernière fois Sacks..._

" Ne tirez pas ! "

_Gibbs regarda la jeune israélienne, interloqué. En théorie, elle aurait dû être la première à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions : elle avait bien tué son propre demi-frère, Ari, qu'elle aimait, et tout ça pour le sauver, lui, un quasi-inconnu à ses yeux, à l'époque_._ Elle posa alors son arme à terre, délicatement, puis s'approcha à pas de loup. Mais Jumbo se savait fini, alors, dans un dernier geste de désespoir..._

_Pan ! Pan ! Une rafale de coup de feu s'en suivit. Chaque agent encore armé avait, quasi-simultanément, tiré sur le criminel. Il s'était écroulé à terre, raide mort. Tim resta littéralement cloué sur place, figé par la peur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Sacks et Fornell se précipitèrent respectivement sur Ziva, qui ne cessait de se débattre, et sur Gibbs, qui se précipitait vers son plus ancien équipier. Quant à Tony... Il tenait encore debout, mais il ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas à son prénom. Ses jambes commencèrent à fléchir, puis, il tomba à la renverse. Avant de mourir, Sterling avait eu le temps de lui coller une balle dans les cervicales. L'agent spécial, trop près du ravin, vacilla, avant de sombrer dans la mer. L'océan était plus déchaîné que jamais. Il tomba sur un rocher, mais les vagues, d'une grande violence, fracassèrent son corps contre les rochers aiguisés. Puis, son corps commença à dériver, lentement, dans cet océan, qui venait de lui offrir sa dernière demeure... _

Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller_, pensa Ziva, toujours dans les bras de l'agent Sacks. Malheureusement, rien ne se produisit. Tout eut alors un sens à ses yeux : ce cauchemar, qu'elle faisait depuis plusieurs jours, c'était pour l'avertir du danger, et elle, à l'esprit pourtant si aiguisé, n'avait pas réussi à le décoder... Tony était mort, là, juste sous ses yeux, et tout était sa faute, parce qu'elle aurait dû le dire à Ducky, ou à Gibbs, parce qu'elle n'avait pas su interpréter ses rêves. Elle se détacha de l'agent Sacks, se précipita vers la falaise, elle voulait au moins ramener le corps sans vie de son ami, mais Gibbs, que Fornell avait libéré de son étreinte, l'en empêcha. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres du bord... Elle voulait sauter dans le vide... Elle allait sauter dans le vide..._

" C'est trop tard, on ne peut plus rien pour lui, _lui murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche, lui aussi envahi par la tristesse._

- Il n'est... Jamais... Trop... Tard. Laissez-moi... Aller... Le... Chercher. "

_Elle se débattait, mais rien n'y fit : Gibbs la tenait trop fermement. Alors, sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, elle pleura, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, criant de rage et de __douleur. Tout était fini. Elle pleura encore..._

**THE END**

* * *

Voilà, à bientôt pour un nouvel OS


	3. J'ai soif !

Wow... Je ne compte même plus le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis mon dernier passage ici... Presque un an, je dirai... veuillez m'xcuser, je n'avais pas accès à mes documets cet été, et l'ordinateur dans lequel étaient stockés mes fics a rendu l'âme à la rentrée... Du coup, comme je ne les avaient enregistré nulle part ailleurs (honte à moi), j'ai tout perdu...

Mais, en refouillant mes mails, j'ai retrouvé d'autres histoires que m'avait corrigé ma bêta-correctrice. je vous livre celle-ci à l'état brute, et vais tenter de reprendre la fic que j'ai laissé en suspens depuis bien trop longtemps (mine de rien, c'est un coup de chance que je sois revenue sur ce site... Mais l'histoire serait trop longue à vous narrer)

Bref... ce one-shot s'appelle "j'ai soif"... Je ne sais plus comment il est né... Il raconte une chaude journée d'été, dans un NCIS coupé de tout moyen de déshaltération, et d'où emmergent les idées les plus farfelues pour se procurer de l'eau... Bon, elle n'a pas été retravaillée, mais je tenterai de voir ça dans pas longtemps (je ne fixe plus de date, puisque je viens de voir que je n'avais jamais été capable de respecter mes délais ^^)

So, as usual, just have fun... Et n'oubliez pas la traditionnelle reviey please ^^

* * *

**J'AI SOIF !**

" J'ai soif !

- Pitié, Tony, arrête ! "

_Les agents revenaient d'une mission assez exténuante, mais, à leur arrivée au QG, quelle ne fut leur surprise : les machines à boisson étaient toutes tombéesen panne et, comme on vérifiait l'état de la plomberie,toutes les arrivées d'eau avaient été coupées._

" Pitié, à boire !

- Tony...

- McGâteau, laisse-moi me plaindre.

- DiNozzo, encore un mot,et je te bâillonne, compris ?

- Gibbs, _rétorqua l'italien, _c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu ton café depuis... Ça fait cinq heures qu'on a rien bu ? Mamma mia, ce que je peux avoir soif !

- Ils vont bien finir par tout réparer, il fait trop chaud, les gens vont se déshériter.

- Déshydrater, Ziva. Et il ne fait pas chaud... On se croirait en plein incendie... Mais oui, c'est ça !

- Quoi ? _Tous le regardèrent : bizarrement, ils craignaient l'idée de leur collègue._

- McGénie, le système anti-incendie... Il ne dépend pas de la même arrivée d'eau que la plomberie générale, pas vrai ?

- Normalement, non, mais... _Tony sortit un petit paquet de sa poche, dont il prit l'une des composantes._

- Patron... Je peux t'emprunter ton briquet ? Il faut que je m'en grille une.

- Depuis quand tu fumes ? _Lui demanda McGee._

- McGee, vu l'once de papiers froissés qu'il y a dans sa corbeille, je doute qu'il veuille réellement fumer.

- La tonne, Ziva, pas l'once. Et s'il ne fume pas, qu'est-ce que...

- DiNozzo, enlève cette clope de ton bec et n'y pense même plus.

- Mais...

- Tu voulais mettre le feu, juste pour pouvoir boire ? "

_Tony commença à fouiller dans son tiroir, et y trouva une boite d'allumettes. Il en sortit une, allait la craquer, mais son patron l'en dissuada._

" DiNozzo, repose ça !

- Mais patron...

- C'est un ordre, Tony !

- Patron, j'ai tellement soif ! "

_A contrecœur, Tony remit l'allumette dans sa boite, qu'il rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le silence, puis, de nouveau : _

" Je sais !

- Pitié, Tony, arrête, _le supplia la__jeune israélienne._

- Écoute, Ziva, Ducky a des fioles, dans son labo, on pourrait toujours...

- Ce sont des fioles d'alcool à 90°, Tony, _lui fit remarquer Tim._

- Pas toutes, le bleu.

- Le reste, c'est du produit désinfectant.

- Oui, eh bien, c'est ça, où je meurs de soif !

- Alors, meurs, mais meurs en silence, Tony, _lui lança Ziva. _

- Abby ! _Hurla Tim._

- Oh, Abby, ma déesse, ma muse, ma sauveuse... Tu as bien un petit CafPow d'avance pour moi, dans ton frigo ?

- Tony...

- Rien qu'une gorgée, une toute petite goutte.

- Non, je venais juste demander à Gibbs quand les machines seraient réparées. C'est que, il fait chaud, dans mon labo, et...

- Abby, _commença Gibbs. "_

_Une voix s'éleva dans les haut-parleurs : les machines étaientréparées, la robinetterie également. _

" Merci, merci, _fit Tony, avant de__se précipiter à la machine à café, comme l'agence entière._

- N'oublie pas mon café, _s'amusa Gibbs._

- Ni mon thé, _renchérit__Ziva_.

- Ni mon jus de fruit, _lança Tim_.

- Oh, et prends-moi un... Non, deux... Finalement, trois CafPow, Tony. "

_Il les regarda, désabusé : tous éclatèrent de rire. _


	4. Don't cry, little Abby

Un OS ! UN nouvel OS ! Enfin !

Aujourd'hui, pas de petites perles linguistiques de Ziva, pas de piratage informatique illégal de McGee, pas de blagues ironico-sarcastiques de Gibbs, pas de petits récits de Ducky, pas de blagues ratées de Palmer... Encore moins d'anecdotes de drague de Tony et pas de grandes explicitations...  
Aujourd'hui, l'heure est Grave au NCIS ! Tony va mal, très mal - encore ! (mais c'est chronique, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher) - et seule Abby peut le sortir de l'impasse...

Une vieille fic que j'avais écrite un soir d'inspiration, que je n'avais plus travaillée depuis des années, que j'ai redécouverte et corrigée récemment, et que je vous offre avec grand plaisir. Enjoy !

Dislaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucun revenu de la rédaction de mes fics.

* * *

**DON'T CRY, LITTLE ABBY**

" Il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche ! Un petit détail, un tout petit rien... Il y a forcément quelque chose qui pourrait l'innocenter. "

_En cette belle matinée du mois de mai, une femme au long cheveux noirs semblait inquiète : elle s'appelait Abigaïl Sciuto et, depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait que peu mangé, peu dormi, carburant jour et nuit au désormais quasi-miraculeux CafPow. Pourtant, ni le CafPow, ni son patron, le grand manitou Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ni son ami Timothy McGee, ni le si réconfortant Donald Mallard, ni le maladroit Jimmy Palmer, l'assistant du Docteur Mallard, ni la nouvelle membre de l'équipe, Ziva David, et encore moins son insupportable assistant, Jumbo, n'avaient pu lui remonter le moral._

" C'est pas ta faute, Abby, _lui avaient-ils pourtant tous dit. "_

_Chacun savait qu'elle n'était pour rien dans les événements qui se passaient. Rien n'y faisait : malgré leur soutien, leur réconfort et le reste, elle se sentait responsable de tout, absolument tout ce qui était arrivé à l'un de leur collègue._

_D'abord, il y avait eu ce coup de fil : on avait retrouvé une paire de jambes. Puis, on avait retrouvé de l'ADN, du sang, des empreintes dentaires, et puis, un bout de la moquette de sa voiture, sa si belle Mustang 1966 dont il avait toujours été si fier. Elle, Abigail, elle avait toujours adoré faire des analyses scientifiques, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle commençait à détester ce métier, qui lui avait pourtant offert tant de renommée._

" Abby, nous, on sait, qu'il est innocent, on n'a pas besoin que tu le prouves.

- Oui, mais les juges ? Les juges, eux, ils voudront des preuves, et j'ai aucune preuve, j'ai rien trouvé, pour le sortir de là.

- Tu trouveras bien, Abby.

- Quand, McGee ? Quand il aura été condamné ? Quand il sera dans le couloir de la mort ? Ou pire, quand ils l'auront exécuté ? _Elle se prit la première tape de sa vie._

- Il est innocent, il s'en sortira, _affirma alors Gibbs._ "

_Elle les regarda tous deux, les larmes aux yeux : elle se sentait coupable, tellement coupable de n'avoir trouvé aucun élément scientifique permettant de prouver l'innocence de l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo pour le meurtre dont il était accusé._

_Le FBI était venu l'arrêter, ici, au sein même du NCIS, et puis, l'agent Sacks l'avait interrogé : lui, Tony, il était innocent, et pourtant, personne au FBI ne le croyait, il y avait trop de preuves en sa défaveur. Alors le FBI l'avais envoyé en détention provisoire. Bientôt, il serait jugé pour homicide volontaire avec préméditation. Et, comme si ça n'avait pas suffit à accabler l'équipe, Sacks avait voulu voir ce qu'on avait trouvé de cadavre : il avait alors accusé l'agent italien, en plus d'homicide, de violences sexuelles - à cause de la morsure excisée sur l'une des cuisses de la victime._

_La scientifique avait été présente, le jour où les chefs d'inculpation avaient été énoncés : elle s'était alors blottie dans les bras de Tim, son ami, son soutien, puis dans ceux de Gibbs, son protecteur, celui qu'elle considérait comme un père._

" Abby, tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu es complètement exténuée.

- Pas le temps de dormir... Doit trouver des preuves de son innocence... Doit l'aider... Doit boire un CafPow. Tim, un CafPow, de suite !

- C'est ton troisième en moins de deux heures ! _Protesta le probie._ Abby, dors. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas encore tomber dans les pommes, comme l'autre jour, et après, tu t'en voudras tellement de t'être évanouie que tu travailleras mille fois plus que tu n'es déjà en train de le faire... Tu vas te tuer à la tâche !

- Laisse-moi... Je travaille, Tim, là !

- D'accord. "

_Il fit semblant de se rendre vers la sortie, mais..._

" C'est quoi, ça, encore ?

- Maintenant, tu dors ! _S'énerva McGee. _Abby, ça fait deux semaines que tu ne dors plus, que tu ne manges plus, que tu te gaves de CafPow pour te maintenir éveillée !

- Mais si je dors, ça veut dire que j'abandonne la lutte, McGee.

- Bien sûr que non. Jumbo peut continuer à ta place, le temps que tu dormes.

- Il va m'en vouloir, Tim... M'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir aidé, m'en vouloir d'avoir laissé Jumbo travailler à ma place, m'en vouloir de ne pas me donner à fond, d'avoir dormi, d'avoir profité de ma liberté alors que lui, il est derrière ces barreaux. Il m'en veut déjà, si ça se trouve.

- Il ne t'en veut pas.

- Mais comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu lui as demandé ? Il te l'a dit ?

- Abby, tu t'es tellement démenée, tu te démènes encore, là...

- ... Et je me démènerai toujours, Tim. Tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à l'innocenter, je me démènerai, même si, pour ça, je dois arrêter de boire, de manger, de parler, de dormir, de fumer, de...

- Dors donc un peu, Abby, _lui murmura-t-il._

- Non ! Et tu remets l'électricité en marche, le bleu ! C'est un... Tim, je t'ai vraiment appelé le bleu ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

- Oui, Abby.

- Maintenant, il n'y aura plus personne pour t'appeler comme ça, plus personne pour nous parler de cinéma, de bizutages, de soirées trop arrosées, de ses conquêtes amoureuses, plus personne pour faire des plaisanteries, pour remplacer Gibbs quand il s'absentera, plus personne pour... Oh, Tim ! _Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serra du plus fort qu'elle le put. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. "_

_Contrairement à l'ordre de son ami, la jeune gothique ne dormit pas de la nuit, ni les deux nuits suivantes, non plus. Le jour où tout allait se décider était arrivé, et elle n'avait toujours pas pu innocenter son collègue. Lorsque le jury prononça le verdict, le monde s'écroula, à ses yeux : ils l'avaient déclaré "coupable" de tous les chefs d'inculpations. "Condamnation à mort sur la chaise électrique, dans une semaine" : ce fut le coup de grâce pour la jeune scientifique. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Tim, avant de fondre en larmes : Tony allait mourir, et c'était à cause d'elle. _

_Les semaines, puis les mois, passèrent. Les procédures en appel lui avaient laissé un peu de répit, mais c'était un sursis temporaire, qui, malheureusement, n'avait servi à rien. La jeune laborantine, de plus en plus effondrée à mesure qu'elle regardait encore les indices, refusait toujours de s'alimenter, de s'hydrater ou de se reposer, affirmant que Tony devait vivre un bien pire traitement qu'elle, dans le couloir de la mort, mais le fait était qu'elle avait beaucoup maigri, ne mettait plus de musique dans son labo, n'allait plus au bowling avec les nones, déclinait toute invitation, de qui qu'elle fusse. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait coupable._

" Abby ? _Hasarda, un jour, Tim._

- Quoi ? _Il la prit dans ses bras._

- C'est ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Non, c'est impossible, il faut que je trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi, c'est impossible que ce soit ce soir.

- Si, Abby. "

_Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis se remit plus hardiment encore qu'avant - si c'était possible - à la tâche devenue impossible d'innocenter son collègue. 10:00... Toujours rien. 12:00... Elle prit son 12° CafPow de la matinée. 14:00... Elle fixa la pendule, avant de lui lancer son collier préféré, et de la casser. 16:00... Elle houspilla encore Jumbo, pour la énième fois, le fustigeant de ne pas assez se bouger les fesses pour aider Tony. 18:00... Encore et toujours rien. 20:00... Gibbs vint la chercher, pour l'emmener à la prison fédérale. Elle se refusa à le suivre, affirmant qu'il lui resterai assez de temps pour innocenter son ami. 22:00... Le spectromètre de masse recracha les habituels résultats. 23:00... On l'appela, mais elle refusa toujours de venir. 23:30... Tony passa devant ses ancien collègues. 23:45... Installé sur la chaise, on le préparait pour la sentence... 23h56... La laborantine n'en revenait toujours pas : une infime empreinte partielle venait d'être repérée par ses machines. Vite, elle se pressa, appela non pas la prison fédérale, mais son patron._

" Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs !

- Du calme, Abby.

- Non, pas "du calme, Abby". Fait tout annuler ! Je viens de trouver une preuve de son innocence ! Enfin ! Mais comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça pendant tout ce temps, Gibbs ?

- Abby, calme-toi, Tim vient de les prévenir, ils ont arrêté la procédure. "

_Lorsqu'elle dut présenter sa preuve devant un jury, quelques semaines plus tard, Abby douta : et si ce n'était, à leurs yeux, pas suffisant ? Et si on ne retrouvait pas le propriétaire de l'empreinte ? Cependant, son ami du MIT la rassura, affirmant qu'il suffisait parfois d'un simple doute, pour faire basculer le jugement décisif d'un jury. Elle exposa alors clairement tous les faits, insistant surtout sur l'indice disculpant son ami. La semaine passa, mais elle ne dormit toujours pas, craignant que son indice ne suffise à innocenter son ami. Le jour de la sentence arriva. "Acquitté pour doute raisonnable." Elle n'en revenait pas. Après tant de jours, de semaines, de mois d'une bataille juridique et scientifique sans merci, elle avait enfin réussi à innocenter Tony. _

" Oh, Tim, c'est tellement merveilleux !

- Je te l'avais dit, que tu y arriverai, Abby.

- Oui, je sais. Je commençais tellement à perdre foi en la science.

- Tu as réussi, c'est le principal.

- Oh, Tim ! "

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras, puis dans ceux de Gibbs, de Ziva, de Ducky, de M. Palmer, et même dans ceux de la directrice, mais il lui manquait quelqu'un. Le lendemain, lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et qu'elle vit Gibbs accompagner Tony, qu'il était parti chercher à la prison, elle trépignait d'impatience. Elle se rua sur l'italien_.

" Tony !

- Abby.

- Oh, je suis tellement contente ! J'ai tellement eu peur de ne jamais trouver quoi que ce soit qui...

- J'ai toujours su que tu me sortirais de là.

- Tony ! "

_Elle se laissa aller. Elle se détendit. Tout était fini. Tous ces mois de galère, de semi-jeûne, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle n'aurait plus à l'endurer, maintenant que son ami était libre, et qu'il était impossible de faire appel d'un acquittement. Elle le savait, ce qu'elle avait trouvé n'avait pas permis et ne permettrait sans doute jamais de trouver le coupable, mais cela avait fait innocenter son ami. Rien n'importait plus à ses yeux que la liberté de Tony. Elle le pris dans ses bras, et déversa sur ses épaules toute la peur, tout le stress, toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée au fil du temps : elle pouvait respirer, il était libre._

_Libre !_

* * *

_a vos reviews :)  
_


End file.
